gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prostituierte
miniatur|Prostituierte, GTA III Prostituierte kommen seit Grand Theft Auto III in jedem Teil vor. Man kann sie den gesamten Tag über – jedoch nachts am häufigsten – meistens auf viel befahrenden Straßen (zum Beispiel auf dem Strip in Las Venturas oder beim Konferenzzentrum in Los Santos), aber auch in von Drogenhandel und Korruption geleiteten Stadtvierteln (zum Beispiel in Idlewood, East Los Santos oder in Ganton inkl. Grove Street) antreffen, wo sie ihren Service anbieten. Prostituierte können die Gesundheit verbessern, bis zu 100 Prozent (in GTA III und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City sogar um bis zu 25 Prozent höher!), aber das kostet Geld. Wenn man will, kann man die Prostituierte, nachdem sie fertig ist, umbringen und ihr das Geld abnehmen. Prostituierte in GTA III Eine Prostituierte mitzunehmen ist den Teilen GTA Auto III, GTA: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories gleich: Man fährt an eine heran und hupt, dadurch wird die Prostituierte auf euch aufmerksam und steigt ein. Fahrt zu einem „stillen“ Örtchen (heißt: wo wenig Menschen sind) und der Spaß geht los. Dabei hüpft das Auto leicht. Wenn man ins Auto rein schaut, kann man sehen, dass der Spieler und die Prostituierte nur sitzen und nichts tun. Zensur In Australien wurde das Spiel ab 28. November 2001 zeitweilig vom Markt genommen, da man Prostituierte nach dem Geschlechtsakt töten und somit sein Geld zurückholen konnte. Erst als der Sex aus dem Spiel entfernt wurde, wurde die Indizierung im Januar 2002 aufgehoben. Prostituierte in GTA: San Andreas miniatur|HFYPRO und BFYPRO gehen für Carl in Los Santos anschaffen. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hat man die Auswahl zwischen zehn verschiedenen Professionellen: HFYPRO, BFYPRO, WFYPRO, SFYPRO, SBFYPRO, SHFYPRO, SWFOPRO, VWFYPRO, VBFYPRO und VHFYPRO. Man kann eine Bordsteinschwalbe mitnehmen, indem man an sie heranfährt und einige Sekunden wartet – besonders Eilige können auch hupen. Die Prostituierte fragt euch ob ihr „Spaß haben wollt“. Jetzt erscheint oben rechts ein schwarzer Kasten in dem steht: Drück diese Taste zum „Bejahen“ und diese Taste zum „Verneinen“ (die Tasten werden über die Konfiguration bestimmt). Drückt ihr „Ja“, steigt die Bordsteinschwalbe ein. Fahrt jetzt zu einem Ort, an dem wenig los ist, und der Spaß kann beginnen. In San Andreas stellt sich die Kamera selbst so ein, dass man nicht sehen kann, was im Innenraum geschieht (eigentlich passiert sowieso nichts, da CJ einfach neben dem leichten Mädchen sitzen bleibt). Wenn man die Zuhälter-Missionen abgeschlossen hat, bekommt man von der Bordsteinschwalbe Geld, anstatt dass man sie bezahlt. Wenn man mit der Bordsteinschwalbe ins Wasser fährt, ist sie sofort tot. Prostituierte haben nicht mehr Geld als andere Leute, dafür tragen sie aber ab und zu ein Messer oder eine Pistole bei sich. Falls man Prostituierte nach dem Einsteigen zu einem Drogendealer fährt und anhält, scheinen sie kurz auszusteigen, um etwas bei ihm zu kaufen, und stehlen anschließend euren Wagen. Hinweis: Je höher der Sex-Appeal des Spielers ist, desto freundlicher reagieren die Prostituierten auf einen. Daher ist es wichtig, sich gut zu kleiden (am besten mit Klamotten von ProLaps, Victim oder Didier Sachs) und sich auch einen ordentlichen Haarschnitt beim Friseur zu besorgen. Am einfachsten ist es jedoch, sich eine schicke Karre zu besorgen. Diese lassen nämlich den Sex-Appeal enorm ansteigen (zum Beispiel ein Remington: ca. 60 bis 70 Prozent). In der PC-Version fehlen die Stöhngeräusche, wenn CJ sich mit einer Prostituierten in einem Fahrzeug vergnügt. Prostituierte in GTA IV miniatur|Eine Professionelle in GTA IV Die Prostitution in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ist zu Anfang gleich wie bei San Andreas. Man fährt an eine Hure heran und hupt. Auch hier kann man wieder „Ja“ oder „Nein“ sagen. Bei „Ja“ steigt die Bordsteinschwalbe ein. Wieder muss man an einen stillen Ort fahren. Jetzt kann man die verschiedenen Angebote auswählen: einen Handjob für 20 Dollar, einen Blowjob für 50 Dollar und die Reitstellung für 70 Dollar. Es ist nicht möglich, Prostituierte in Einsatzfahrzeugen, Müllwagen, Motorrädern oder Bussen mitzunehmen. Niko gibt dann Gründe an wie: „Ich glaube dieses Auto ist zu klein für so was“. Im Gegensatz zu San Andreas ist die Kamera frei beweglich und die Angebote der Bordsteinschwalbe werden realistisch ausgeführt, das heißt, man kann alles beobachten, die Charaktere behalten ihre Kleidung jedoch weiterhin an. Außerdem kann man sich sein Geld wiederholen, indem man die Frau anschließend tötet. Rotlichtmilieu in GTA IV Alle Prostituierten sind von 20.00 bis 5.00 Uhr anzutreffen. Hier kann man sie antreffen: * Chase Point, im Süden von Bohan * Steinway, im Nordwesten von Dukes * East Hook, im Westen von Broker * Purgatory, im Westen von Algonquin * Northwood, im Norden von Algonquin Prostituierte in GTA V Das System ist so ähnlich wie in GTA IV, nur dass es keinen Handjob mehr gibt und die erweiterte Reitstellung 100 Dollar kostet. Da in Los Santos mehrere Nationalitäten leben und andere Verhältnisse wie arm und reich bestehen, sind ganz unterschiedliche Prostituierte anzutreffen. So sind im Textilbezirk und südlichen Teil von Los Santos mehr Afroamerikanerinnen zu treffen. In Vinewood sind die Prostituierten nobler bekleidet. Hier kann man sie antreffen: * Vinewood auf der Eclipse Boulevard * Textilbezirk auf der Little Bighorn Avenue * Sandy Shores Prostituierte 3.jpg|Eine Prostituierte in Davis Prostituierte 12 cor.jpg|Eine weitere Prostituierte in Davis Prostituierte 13.jpg|Eine Prostituierte in der Gesamtansicht Prostituierte 14.jpg|Von hinten Prostituierte 4 cor.jpg|Eine unglückliche Prostituierte Prostituierte 11.jpg|Portraitansicht Prostituierte 10.jpg|Rückenansicht Prostituierte 7.jpg|Zwei Prostituierte in Vespucci Prostituierte 5.jpg|Eine weitere Prostituierte in Vespucci Prostituierte 6 cor.jpg|Aus der Nähe Prostituierte 2.jpg|Eine Prostituierte nach ihrem Dienst Prostituierte 1.jpg|In der Gesamtansicht Bekannte Prostituierte *Amanda De Santa (früher) *Anna *Anna Faustin (vermutlich) *Barbara * Bettina * Candy Barr * Candy Suxxx (bevor sie ein Pornostar wurde) * Cherie (Prostituierten-Gang) * Cheryl * Crystal * Dee Generate * Denise Robinson * Destiny * Frenchie Fox * Jenny Tulls * Jonelle * Lola del Rio * Lucy Lastic * Marnie Allen * Mary * Melisa Porche * Misty * Mona * Mona Lott * Mystique * Mrs. Philips * Phyllis * Raven * Reni Wassulmaier * Shanda Murphy * Suzie Gaunt Siehe auch * America’s next Top Hooker ! Kategorie:Passanten